Bully
by KristenTheKittyKat
Summary: He's a nobody. He can't forget, can't forgive for what they said. He's never been so hurt, but today the screaming is over. She's a loner. She can't remember when she loses her temper. Nobody knows her, but tonight she won't go unnoticed. Blame the bully.


Anyone else think this song could be a good story for Po and Tigress? No? Well I do. So, I'm writing about it :) Enjoy my work of art!

Song: "Bully" by Three Days Grace

_Voices from Po's nightmare_

**_Song lyrics_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the song.**

***-KTKK-*** _~Kitty~_

_**'He wakes up haunted with voices in his head**_

_**Nobody knows it, but today he won't go unnoticed**_

_**He can't forget, can't forgive for what they said**_

_**He's never been so hurt, but today the screaming is over.'**_

A teenage Po screamed as he woke up from yet another nightmare. Catching his breath, Po glanced at his door, hoping that he hadn't woken up his father. At least all of his luck wasn't bad. Mr. Ping hadn't been awakened. He looked out the window to tell the time. It was about 7:00 in the morning. He had overslept. Time for another day at school.

He didn't really care if he was late or not. Wiping his brow, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. The shadows on the wall danced as Po relived his horrible nightmare. The voices from his nightmare didn't go away when he woke up.

_"Yeah, come on!"_

_"Hit him again!"_

_"Get off him!"_

_"Bust his head open!"_

The worst part about the nightmare? It had happened before.

Picking himself off of the floor he had fallen on, he walked down the stairs of his house, shocked when he saw his father by the stove. Ignoring the goose's greeting, he grabbed a bean bun from the plate on the table and slipped out. His father was a gentle soul, always reminding Po to never get into fights. And Po had always listened to him. But not today. Today, Po was planning to get back at his tormentor, Shen. It was time to make that stupid peacock pay.

As he walked to school, his nightmare once again ran through his head. He was on the ground after a nasty punch from one of Shen's friends. Shen was standing over him, sneering. He always made fun of him. Well not anymore. Those words stung, and Po was going to make sure Shen hurt just as bad as he did. There would be no more screaming for mercy. All he wanted was _revenge_. And he was going to get it.

_**'Blame the family, blame the bully, blame it on me**_

_**Maybe he needed to be wanted**_

_**Blame the family, blame the bully, blame it on me**_

_**Maybe he needed to be wanted.'**_

Walking right up to Shen, who for once had no guards by his side, he punched the peacock square in the beak. Shen, taken off guard, was thrown to the ground. Po pinned him down with his weight and continued to beat him, long after blood was spilled and bones were broken. Po ignored the crowd, his only interest beating Shen to a _bloody pulp_. Finally, Master Shifu, who was like the Valley of Peace's sheriff, came and dragged Po off of the scared, confused, and suffering Shen.

"It's your fault!" he cried as he was dragged away. "There's no one to blame but the _bully_!"

The whole time, a tiger stood in the shadows, smiling now that Shen had been dealt with.

Mr. Ping was told later that day. Shen's parents had decided to pressed charges, and Po was most likely going to prison. As Mr. Ping looked at his son through the window of the room his son was being held in, he couldn't help but blame himself.

_**'She takes the long way home, fighting her emotions**_

_**She's a loner, but tonight she won't go unnoticed**_

_**She can't remember when she loses her temper**_

_**Nobody knows her, but tonight the silence is over.'**_

Tigress's eyes glowed their natural red as the moon hung over the pitch-black valley. She was perched on a tree limb by a house, waiting for the perfect time to enter. She had went home, only to be yelled at by her father, no _master_, for hanging out with the panda that had beaten up Shen. When she told him that she had only talked to the panda once and of her own troubles with the peacock, he had refused to believe it. She had decided to end the bullying; no way was Shen going to be stopped by a simple beating. He would probably get _worse_.

Suddenly jumping through the window, she landed, looking at the bed that held a sleeping Shen. Was she crazy? No. She was getting _revenge_; for _her_, for _the panda_, for _everyone_ that had suffered at the wings of Shen. Unsheathing her claws, she approached the bed.

_**'Blame the family, blame the bully, blame it on me**_

_**Maybe she needed to be wanted**_

_**Blame the family, blame the bully, blame it on me**_

_**Maybe she needed to be wanted.'**_

Shifu watched with wide and horror-filled eyes as Tigress was lead out of the house. Three rhino guards were leading her. She had blood all over hers, and Shifu didn't know whether to be glad or horrified to realize that the blood wasn't hers. He rushed over to her. "Tigress, what happened?"

"I settled a problem, Master," she said, her voice void of any emotion.

"She killed Shen, Master Shifu," a rhino guard growled, tugging her arm harshly. "She's going to prison."

"Tigress... Why?" he asked. "How could you do this?"

"It's your fault." Her eyes bore into his. "There's no one to blame but the _bully_."

_**'Blame the family, blame the bully, blame it on me**_

_**Maybe they needed to be wanted**_

_**Blame the family, blame the bully, blame it on me**_

_**Maybe they needed to be wanted.'**_

They sat in a jail cell together. They had shared a few conversation in that school year, but other than that, had said nothing. They only spoke a few words in the years they were in that prison, but after they got out, they had surprisingly moved to a new town together as friends. They spoke often, since they lived across the street from each other in that new town, but the only things they had said in the jail cell was, "_Blame the bully_."

***-KTKK-*** _~Kitty~_

I don't know about you guys, but I loved this AU!

I know they're a little OOC, but I like how I made them crazy :) It's a new side of Po and Tigress!

Okay, so Po and Tigress were bullied for years; Po for being a fat nobody, and Tigress for being a heartless loner. Po finally got back at Shen, the main bully, by beating him up, teaching him a lesson. Tigress decided to kill him to teach him her version of the lesson. After jail, they moved to the same town, both victims sharing a new relationship from the experience.

Once again, I don't know about you guys, but this was great in my opinion! I love this!

_**Review!**_

***-KTKK-*** _~Kitty~_


End file.
